


Dreams Still Follow Storylines

by blacktofade



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Drug Use, Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/741.html?thread=5349#t5349">THIS</a> prompt from Amnesiakink @ LJ. Daniel takes too much laudanum and Alexander has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Still Follow Storylines

The rings around his eyes seem to deepen with each night that passes without allowing him the slightest rest. He sees them every time he passes a looking glass, reminding him of his sleep-deprived state and how unstable he feels, his hands shaking and head thrumming. It eats away at his concentration and he doesn’t even realise Alexander’s speaking until he clears his throat loudly, startling Daniel from his thoughts.

“Are you well, Daniel?” Alexander asks as he cleans his fingers on his serviette. Daniel swallows his mouthful of chicken carefully, before wiping his mouth and answering.

“Of course,” he lies, not wishing to put upon Alexander’s already ample generosity with unnecessary requests. “What would make you think otherwise?”

Alexander sips at his wine, keeping the glass perched precariously between steepled fingers, his gaze never wavering from Daniel’s face.

“If you are not sleeping well, you need only say. This is a large castle with far more strange creaks and noises found in any other home. I remember staying with my Aunt here when I was younger and I never slept a wink without a glass of whiskey before retiring for the night. Of course, it takes more than that to have the same effects these days.”

Daniel smiles politely at the anecdote, entirely unable to picture Alexander as a young boy, and drops his gaze to the tabletop to gather his thoughts. Before he can find the right words to speak, Alexander saves him the trouble.

“I shall leave a small dose of laudanum in the guestroom, which you may help yourself to if you so wish.”

Daniel is truly grateful for the hospitality and he has no difficulty sounding genuine when he lifts his eyes and murmurs a soft, “Thank you.”

Alexander tilts his glass slightly in response and subtly switches the conversation to a lighter subject before Daniel even has the chance to realise.

*

The bottle sits innocuously on the bedside as promised when he retires to his quarters for the night. He shuts and locks the door before slipping into his nightclothes and padding softly to the bed, where the overstuffed pillows and thick duvet welcome him with open arms. He unstoppers the medicine and tips the bitter liquid into his mouth, swallowing quickly to keep the taste from sticking to his tongue. He sets the empty phial where he found it and crawls under the sheets, thankful for the heated coals in the bed-warmer Alexander must have slipped under the covers earlier. He has about enough time to lean over and extinguish his candle before the mix of exhaustion and laudanum hits him and his head seems to melt straight into his pillows as he finally falls fast asleep.

*

“You seem rested, Daniel,” Alexander says casually, placing another large tome on the desk, allowing Daniel to tug it closer and glance at the title. He opens it, flipping through the first few pages, as he tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. “I take it the laudanum agreed with you.”

“I couldn’t have asked for a better night’s sleep,” Daniel replies, finally looking up, and Alexander offers a faint smile before responding.

“I am glad to hear it. Shall I leave more at your bedside for tonight?”

Daniel shakes his head negatively, hair falling out of place once more.

“Thank you, Baron, but it is not necessary. I have heard tales of addiction and as much as I would like to continue sleeping well, I fear for my health in the long run.”

“I see. Of course,” is Alexander’s only reply as they turn back to the task at hand, the topic falling out of their reach.

*

As Daniel predicts, he doesn’t sleep at all that night, nor the following, for as long as it takes for the dark circles around his eyes to return. This time, when Alexander notices them, he is not as forgiving and seems almost agitated by the sight before him.

“I cannot allow your lack of rest to interfere with our work, Daniel,” he says as they sit sipping brandy in front of a large hearth. “It is not my place to pry, but when my attempts to keep you safe are in jeopardy, I cannot sit idly by.”

Daniel bows his head in shame, knowing the Baron is right; he almost killed their most recent convict today, all because of a careless mistake he would never have made if entirely well-rested.

“Forgive me,” he replies quietly. “It will not happen again.”

When he finds the small bottle of laudanum waiting for him that night, he takes it without ever thinking twice and although he wakes late the next morning, Alexander seems anything but angry.

*

Alexander eventually stops asking if Daniel would like more laudanum, the medication already there at Daniel’s bedside each and every night.

He takes it, now used to the unique taste, and slides into bed, ready for the feeling of tiredness to weigh down his limbs and tip him over into sleep. However, as he lies there, nothing happens, and it is almost as though he hasn’t taken anything at all. He leans across to hold the bottle up in the beam of moonlight that shines through his window, double-checking the label to make sure it’s truly laudanum that he took, but the word is there before his face, and he is no closer to understanding. It sets it back down on the low table and rolls onto his side, shutting his eyes and hoping that it will help.

Yet hours roll by, the clock down the hall, chiming midnight, one, two, three, and by the time it strikes four o’clock, he is beyond exasperated. He kicks off the covers and slips from the bed, tugging on his trousers underneath his nightshirt before leaving his room and making his way down the hall to the study, where he knows there will be plenty of books to distract him until a more reasonable hour.

Surprisingly, when he steps through the doorway of one of the rooms, he finds a candle already burning brightly, Alexander sitting on one of the settees, a book in hand, reading quietly.

“Daniel?” he says sounding almost surprised.

Daniel stands frozen for a long moment, cursing his decision to not dress properly before he can finally bring himself to answer, the truth spilling out of him before he can stop it.

“I could not sleep.”

“Did you not take the laudanum again?”

“No, I did,” he admits, stepping further into the room and trailing his fingertips over the spines of the books on a shelf to take his mind off Alexander’s steady gaze. “It just didn’t seem to work.”

Alexander hums quietly in thought before turning his attention back to the book in his hands.

“You are welcome to join me here. Shall I call for tea?”

Daniel finds the text he’s been looking for and tugs it free, glancing over his shoulder at Alexander.

“No, no,” he insists. “Unless you wish for some yourself, I am content to just read.”

Alexander lightly touches the cushion beside him and Daniel doesn’t hesitate before walking over and taking a seat, trying to be unobtrusive as he looks over to see the title of Alexander’s reading choice. Daniel’s surprised to find that it’s a spiritual text about the power of one’s soul, but can’t bring himself to comment; he’s sure Alexander has his reasons and it’s not his place to question.

Without thinking, Daniel curls his legs up beside him, flipping open his book and beginning to read. He feels the tingling of Alexander’s gaze on him, but remains focused, the words drawing him in until everything else slips away.

*

The circles return after another three sleepless nights, but on the fourth, a second phial of laudanum appears alongside the first, as though Alexander already knows its effects are weakening on him.

It takes Daniel a fifth night of no rest before he finally succumbs and downs them in quick succession. He doesn’t even make it under the covers before he passes out this time.

*

When Daniel wakes, it takes him a moment to realise that he’s not in the guestroom, but instead sprawled across the tabletop in Alexander’s library. There’s no moisture in his throat and his tongue is stuck firmly to the roof of his mouth. He lets out a faint noise of discomfort and rubs groggily at his face before finally sitting up and assessing the damage. It seems he’s used a large botanical text as a pillow as he feels an imprint of the book’s spine down the length of his cheek. He’s only in his nightshirt and his feet are far from warm.

“Ah, you are awake,” comes a smooth, steady voice from behind and Daniel turns his head to find Alexander lingering in the doorway, holding a tray with enough tea and assorted of breakfast foods for two. He knows the deep shame he feels colours his face, but he can do nothing to help it.

“Begging your pardon, Baron Brennenburg,” he begins, voice deeper and rougher with sleep than he expects it to be. “I, myself, am unsure how I came to be here in this state.”

Surprisingly, Alexander doesn’t appear to be angry, rather he lets out a quiet sigh that sounds rather much like regret.

“I fear it is I who should be asking for forgiveness, Daniel,” Alexander says, stepping closer and setting the tray near Daniel’s thigh as Daniel swings his bare legs over the side of the table, letting them hang uselessly. “Foolishly, I did not warn you this might happen as a result of a doubled dose of laudanum. If I had, this unfortunate situation may have been avoided.”

Regrettably, it doesn’t help take away any of Daniel’s embarrassment, the burn of a deep flush still tingling across his cheeks.

“Excuse me,” he mutters faintly with the hopes that he can sink through the floor into the guestroom and change quick enough to trick his mind into believing Alexander never saw him in such a state of undress.

“I took the liberty,” Alexander says quickly, stopping Daniel from leaving the room with a hand around his wrist, “of bringing you a dressing gown. I had hoped we could eat together before I have to take a trip into town this morning.”

As much as Daniel wishes he could deny him and take the time to bathe and dress, he cannot, there’s not enough time, and so he takes the proffered cover, slipping it over his shoulders and tying the material belt tightly around his waist. There is no doubt in his mind that the clothing belongs to Alexander himself, the hem almost touching the floor, much longer than it would be if it had been tailored to suit Daniel instead. What takes Daniel by surprise is the scent that reaches his nose as he folds back the collar carefully, pulling his hair out of the way. It is unmistakeably Alexander’s soap, the same faint perfume that greets Daniel each morning when Alexander passes him at the breakfast table.

Without thinking, he lets his hands slide into the pockets, finding a loose coin and a folded piece of paper, which he has to refrain from immediately pulling out and reading to sate his curiosity.

“Thank you,” he says quietly, slipping into a seat at the desk and taking the steaming cup Alexander offers him. He blows into once before taking a tentative sip, trying not to burn his tongue as he swallows the first soothing mouthful; it’s made just the way he always prepares it himself in the mornings: one sugar and just a splash of milk. When he glances over the rim, he finds Alexander watching him, though he blinks and looks away when Daniel catches him, reaching over for a plate of pastries instead.

“You are feeling no after-effects, I take it?”

“Not so far.”

He watches as Alexander cleanly cuts through a soft croissant and carefully spreads a thin layer of butter.

“You are sure you remember nothing of how you ended up here?”

Daniel takes another warming mouthful of tea as he thinks, keeping his cool fingers wrapped around the heated china.

“I remember taking the laudanum and getting into bed, but nothing beyond that.”

He watches Alexander chew slowly, noting his glassy eyes as though he’s deep in thought.

“You are not hurt anywhere, are you? This castle is not the safest place for sleepwalkers.”

Alexander’s concern takes him by surprise and he lowers his eyes as the Baron’s attention turns back to him, his gaze once more clear and bright. He shakes his head negatively; he doesn’t feel pain anywhere, there’s just the ache down the side of his face from an unforgiving pillow.

“Do you remember dreaming at all?”

Daniel shakes his head negatively again, watching Alexander wipe his fingers on a serviette and wash his mouthful down with a sip of his own tea.

“Let us see if it happens again tonight,” he says, standing and passing over his plate that still has half a croissant on it. He sets it front of Daniel and gently touches his shoulder. “I cannot stay a moment longer or I shall be late for my scheduled engagement in town. Take the day to relax; some time off will not harm our progress.”

Daniel nods silently and finds himself unable to blink and look away as Alexander leaves, shooting one last brief glance back at Daniel over his shoulder.

*

When night falls, Daniel finds himself apprehensive about taking the doubled dose of laudanum, but eventually swallows the medicine down knowing it’s what Alexander wants of him. Unfortunately, when he wakes just as the grandfather clock chimes two in the morning, he discovers he has once more ventured from the guestroom and he’s crouched beneath a low side table, knees drawn up, as though he’s hiding from someone or something. He lets out a soft curse of embarrassment and tries his best to slip noiselessly from undercover; however, it seems nothing in his life can be simple as he accidentally knocks his shoulder into the table, before he’s able to clear the edge. He glances behind just in time to see a vase wobble precariously on the surface, before it tips and plummets to the floor, shattering into pieces upon contact.

He winces at the noise and stumbles a few steps back into the banister, gripping the wood with drug-weakened fingers, unable to do anything more than stare at the mess. There’s a faint click and the unmistakeable squeak of a turning handle as the door to Daniel’s right slowly opens, revealing Alexander, robe thrown on haphazardly, tiredness and confusion clear in his expression.

“Daniel?” he asks around a half-stifled yawn. “Is everything okay?”

Daniel blinks, gaze moving from Alexander to the broken vase and back again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to – I woke up under the table and – ”

He cuts himself off as shame rises high in the throat and sits heavily on his tongue; he swallows thickly.

Alexander ties the cloth belt around his waist and steps forward, looking anything but angry.

“You’ve made progress,” he begins, losing Daniel completely until he clarifies. “At least you weren’t _on_ the table this time.”

Daniel doesn’t know if he should laugh or not and ends up letting out a hiccough instead.

“Come,” Alexander continues, taking a hold of Daniel’s arm gently and easing him away from the banister, leading him back in the direction of the guestroom. “What’s done is done. There’s no need to dwell on the past. It was not the prettiest of vases in any case.”

Daniel stumbles slightly, but Alexander keeps him upright, one hand on his elbow, the other quickly wrapping around his waist, long fingers pressing into his hip until he gets his footing once more. By the time they reach the staircase leading up to the guestroom, Daniel feels as though he could fall asleep at any moment, his feet dragging and head lolling forward.

“Stay awake, Daniel,” Alexander orders, shifting Daniel’s weight, letting him lean against his side as they begin to climb the stairs. Daniel only just manages to let out a faint noise of agreement, legs feeling like lead as he lifts them, following Alexander’s slow lead. His head rests comfortably on Alexander’s shoulder, his nose gently brushing the curve of his neck, and the smell of his hair is slightly intoxicating. He sighs in contentment, breathing warmly against Alexander’s skin, and the arm around his waist momentarily tightens, holding him in place.

“Alexander,” he murmurs, voice barely louder than a breath and Alexander hums in question.

“Yes, Daniel?” 

Daniel opens his mouth to respond, but his lips graze across Alexander’s throat and he knows it would be so easy to dip his head down and find out if he tastes exactly as he smells. Unfortunately, Alexander shifts his grip on Daniel, fingers pinching the skin on his side, causing him to fidget and move away, hissing in pain.

“Forgive me,” Alexander drawls, softening his touch immediately, drawing Daniel back to his side, helping him through another doorway. Distantly, he realises that they’re in the parlour attached to the guestroom, heat emanating from the still-burning fire, and it’s only a few more shuffling steps before they enter the bedroom.

The space is dark until Alexander sets him on the edge of the mattress and lights a candle on the bedside. He crouches down in front of Daniel and leans in, gently prising one closed eye open, his other hand resting heavy and warm upon Daniel’s thigh. Daniel lets out a noise of annoyance, trying to bat the fingers away from his face, and eventually Alexander concedes.

“’m fine,” he mumbles, finally meeting Alexander’s gaze. “I just need to go back to sleep.”

Alexander hums, but Daniel can’t tell if it means he agrees or not, so instead of talking further, he slumps back against the pillows and kicks the covers down so he can crawl under them. Alexander stands at his side, tugging the hem of Daniel’s nightshirt down over his thighs where it’s ridden up before pulling the sheets and thick duvet over Daniel’s body, helping to tuck him back in.

“Don’t let me sleepwalk again,” he says, trying to touch Alexander on the shoulder as he leans over, but only succeeding in tangling his fingers in his hair. Alexander grunts, gripping Daniel’s wrist tightly to stop him from making it worse while he carefully unravels loose strands from around his knuckles. “Sorry,” he apologises, watching with half-closed eyes, but Alexander doesn’t seem to be at all annoyed with him, just sets Daniel’s now-free hand back on the bed and pulls away.

“It’s not sleepwalking,” Alexander says at last, smoothing out the blankets under his hands. “It’s a side effect of the laudanum.

“Comforting,” Daniel replies, already half-asleep, face turned away from the light of the candle, hand cradled on his pillow, smelling faintly of Alexander’s soap. He hears Alexander’s faint laugh and feels fingers carefully brushing hair away from his temple, but can’t muster the energy to respond before he’s finally tugged under the rolling wave of unconsciousness.

*

The morning brings fresh snow and Daniel stands at the guestroom’s widow overlooking Brennenburg forest, fingertips presses against the cool glass, his breath fogging up the pane until he has to wipe the condensation away. When he first spots movement, he thinks it’s a deer stumbling out of the woods in search of edible foliage, however, the longer he watches the figure, the clearer it becomes and he eventually realises it’s a person – more specifically, Alexander. He has no idea why the Baron would be venturing outside, especially in such weather, but he appears to be content, slowly strolling until he reaches a small wooden bench, which he wipes off and eventually sits upon.

It only takes Daniel a few minutes to dress in clothes that he hopes will keep him warm long enough to hold a conversation with Alexander. As an afterthought, he grabs a scarf hanging by the door and ties it snugly around his neck before making his way down to the front entrance. The wind whips cool air straight into his face as he pushes open the door and steps outside; he tugs the scarf up over his mouth and nose and his breath keeps him warmer, even as his eyes water.

He follows Alexander’s footprints in the snow, easily finding the man exactly where he saw him from his window and he doesn’t appear at all surprised.

“I hope you don’t mind the intrusion,” he begins, voice muffled from behind the woollen warmth.

“Not at all,” he replies and Daniel takes a seat next to him, shifting against the remnants of snow beneath him. “I was just wondering when you’d make your way downstairs. After last night, I should think you’d like to catch up on as much sleep as possible.”

“Last night?”

Alexander laughs, his breath clouding up in front of them.

“I’m just glad you woke up, as I hardly think the floor under that table would have made you feel at all well rested this morning had you not.”

“I’m sorry?” Daniel asks, genuinely confused. He doesn’t remember a thing about the night before, especially nothing Alexander seems to be hinting at.

“You don’t remember? You accidentally knocked a vase over which woke me. You seemed entirely disorientated so I helped you back to your room, where you promptly fell back asleep.”

Not even the cold can fight off the burning of his face as he flushes with shame and rubs at his skin with shaking fingers.

“Oh god,” he says quietly. “I’m so sorry, sir.”

“Daniel, you must stop apologising for events you cannot change.”

Daniel almost apologises again, but catches himself at the last second.

“Let me repay you for the vase; it’s the least I can do.”

Alexander waves his hand to dismiss the notion.

“I have lost count of how many vases I own. I certainly won’t notice one less.”

Alexander’s kindness is far greater than he’d ever thought it could be and it’s with a nod that he holds his hand out; Alexander shakes it firmly, his own palm warm and dry against his own.

“Thank you,” he says, meaning every word. “For everything.”

“It is not a problem, Daniel. However, what _is_ a problem is the fact that you cannot remember. You are certain you remember nothing? It may just be an effect of the laudanum.”

Daniel takes a moment to think, trying to recall anything from the night, but nothing comes to mind. He shakes his head slowly with disappointment.

“I don’t remember a thing.”

“You responded to conversations last night, though, which means you were not entirely unaware. Perhaps the medication is a mild amnesiac.”

The idea disturbs Daniel more than he thinks, his mind jumping to an image of him attempting to leap from his window and never even knowing. Perhaps the Baron would hear his anguished cries and come to his room to find Daniel’s nightgown billowing in the night breeze as he threatens to let go of the sill and plummet to his death to avoid The Shadow. Daniel would never know unless Alexander told him the next morning. If he ever decided to, that is.

Daniel shivers, not at all from the cold, but Alexander fidgets with the collar of Daniel’s coat and stands, tugging gently for Daniel to follow.

“Let us return inside where it is warmer. It is much easier to think when one can feel their feet.”

Daniel smiles politely, but can’t help but fall into his thoughts as they slowly head back to the castle, his mind a whorl of worry.

*

Daniel almost doesn’t take his medication that night, still full of anxiety over what he might do while drugged and unconscious, but exhaustion from working with convicts all afternoon gives him no choice than to unstopper the bottles and down the contents. He collapses into bed and half-heartedly attempts to draw the blankets up, but loses the motivation when his arms turn to lead and he doesn’t have the strength to lift them anymore.

When he wakes, the first beginnings of light are seeping into the castle and he’s standing in the main entrance, the front door slightly ajar letting in the cold for no apparent reason. He’s still only in his nightshirt, his legs and arms entirely bare to the wind’s chill as he finally shuts the door and rubs his palms together to attempt to restore feeling to them. He doesn’t realises there’s anything wrong until he tries taking a step and almost falls face-first to the floor.

There’s a faint puddle of water around his bare feet and his toes are splotched with red and white marks. Nothing seems to be different until he lifts one foot and realises he can’t feel it at all. For a second he thinks his skin is burning hot, as it tingles and prickles uncomfortably, but when he bends down and touches them, they’re icy. A noise of pained shock escapes his lips and he tries his best to hobble further away from the door as cold air still seems to worm its way under it.

It’s unnerving to walk and not feel it, the numb sensation reaching up to his ankles where it itches ceaselessly and he wants nothing more than to sit on the stone floor and scratch at his skin. However, he can see the stairs from where he is and he slowly drags himself towards them with careful steps. He doesn’t know how he’ll climb them, but by the time he reaches the bottom step, the top stair creak and he looks up to find Alexander making his way down.

“Daniel?” he calls out and relief floods through Daniel without warning.

“I’m here,” he replies, and he knows his voice is shaking audibly because the noise of footsteps quickens and Alexander’s at his side before his words can stop echoing around the room.

“What happened?”

“I woke up just inside the entranceway; I think I was outside in the snow without my shoes, but I don’t know how long I was out there. It hurts, Alexander,” he admits, panic rising in his chest, and Alexander slides an arm around his waist, propping him up before he can even think to protest out of modesty.

“We need to warm them up,” he says quickly, easily helping Daniel up the stairs and leading him back towards the guestroom. “It does not look like frostbite, yet, but we must make haste.”

Daniel grips Alexander’s shoulder and tries to keep as much weight off his feet as possible as he’s not sure how long they’ll hold out. Alexander doesn’t seem to mind, or if he does, he never mentions it, his pace quick and steady. He nudges the bedroom door open with his elbow and helps Daniel slide into bed, settling his feet and gingerly checking to feel how cold they actually are.

“Wait here,” he tells him as though Daniel even has a choice, while he moves to scoop a small shovel-full of glowing coals from the burnt-out fire and empties them into a nearby bed-warmer. He brings it over and slips it under the covers beside Daniel’s feet; Daniel can’t feel the warmth yet, but he knows it will help.

The rest of his body begins to shake with cold now as it seeps under his skin and Alexander sheds his own dressing gown, throwing it over Daniel’s chest and Daniel finds himself tucking his arms into the spaces that are still warm from Alexander’s own body heat. It’s a small comfort, but it makes him feel a little better nonetheless.

“I know it will hurt,” Alexander begins worryingly, “but we must warm your feet up.”

Daniel nods once, hoping the remnants of laudanum will take the edge off as Alexander leans over and gently clasps one of his feet between his palms. He begins to rub, transferring his own warmth across and, almost immediately, it starts to sting. He wants nothing more than to pull away and suffer alone, but instead, he bites hit bottom lip with enough pressure that he tastes blood, and lets Alexander continue.

He alternates from foot to foot, carefully rubbing each toe individually, palms cupping around the balls of his feet, and eventually, Daniel begins to feel the soft sensation of Alexander’s skin against his own.

“It’s working,” Daniel says between chattering teeth and Alexander glances up, something akin to appeasement on his face; he continues rubbing and Daniel presses his feet into the steady grip. When the stinging finally abates and the tingling begins, Alexander slips Daniel’s legs under the covers, keeping the heated coals close by to let them spread warmth the rest of the way.

“Stay still for just a moment longer,” Alexander requests quietly as he walks to the door and disappears from sight.

When he returns, he’s holding a length of bandage that makes Daniel’s eyes widen in surprise.

“There’s really no need,” he explains, holding up his hands and attempting to wave him away. “They’ll be fine now.”

“I have a salve to keep the skin from drying out and to keep the pain away for now.”

He raises a small pot up and Daniel finds himself leaning back into his pillows in submission, his will to argue vanishing as exhaustion curls around him and leaves him wanting nothing more than to return to sleep. Alexander seems to take his silence for permission as he reaches under the blankets for Daniel’s feet, gently coating each sole in a layer of cool gel before wrapping them, fastening the bandages with small pins that keep the cloth snug. Once done, he returns Daniel’s feet back to the warmth and sits back, wiping his sticky hands on the edge of the robe still draped over Daniel.

“You will be okay,” he murmurs and Daniel doesn’t know if Alexander just wants to say it out loud or for Daniel’s benefit, so he just nods as though it’s a question.

“Thank you,” he says and realises Alexander must be truly sick of hearing him apologise as he’s said it so much recently.

Alexander tips his head and moves away from the bed, taking a step back.

“I shall leave you to rest. Do not hesitate to ring for help should you require assistance.”

“Your robe,” Daniel says quickly, but Alexander waves a hand.

“You could use the extra warmth,” he explains as he finally tugs the sheets up over Daniel’s waist and settles them carefully. Daniel wants to clarify that it’s his feet that are damaged and not his hands; he can tuck himself in without help, but never says a word, just watches as Alexander takes the candle from the bedside and walks to the door.

“Sleep well,” he says as he slips out the door and leaves Daniel blinking in the low light, fingers tangled in the soft fabric of Alexander’s robe, the one that still smells exactly as Daniel remembers it.

*

He dreams fitfully in what’s left of the night, his mind creating scenarios where he’s still outside, stuck in the cold snow, his feet aching as frostbite sets in, blistering his skin and leaving him limping and crying out for help. He wakes only once, breathing hard, fingers gripping tight, and knuckles smarting from the pressure. He’s vaguely aware of a palm rubbing soothingly down the side of his face, but he falls back asleep before it can truly register.

This time when he dreams, he’s curled up safe and warm, the heat of another body pinned against his side, lips grazing his temple. He presses closer, limbs loose and slotting easily into the spaces between them, his nose nudging under the harsh bones of a jaw, the tip of it heating up against warmer skin. He sighs happily and doesn’t even flinch when he recognises Alexander’s scent.

*

It’s dark when Daniel stretches and blinks blearily around the room, muffling a yawn with a handful of covers. He doesn’t know why he’s woken up until the door across from him clicks shut and a shadowy figure moves closer.

“I hope I did not disturb you,” comes Alexander’s voice and Daniel relaxes further into the mattress. “I just wanted to leave some tea at your side.”

There’s a gentle tap on his bedside and then the hiss of a match as Alexander lights a candle. The flickering glow reveals a small tray with a teacup and a plate of assorted cheeses and meats on it; there’s also a thick slice of bread and a tiny saucer of butter to spread upon it.

“You’ve been asleep for some time,” he explains and Daniel finally realises that the lack of light outside means he’s slept through the entire day. “I thought you might like something to eat.”

“Forgive me,” Daniel begins, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. “Let me dress quickly and we shall dine together downstairs. I did not mean to be rude.”

His feet hit the floor and as he tries to stand, pain flairs so furiously that he reaches out for Alexander’s help before he can even think not to. 

“Oh!” he exhales, fingers digging into the soft fabric of Alexander’s jacket.

Alexander grips him tightly under the arms and carefully lowers him back down to the bed, looking faintly worried as Daniel stares at his toes in confusion.

“What happened to my feet?” Daniel demands, moving his legs and trying to stop the throbbing pain across his soles.

“You don’t remember again?”

“No, no, no,” Daniel repeats, voice getting quieter as he continues, while Alexander rests his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing circles against his collarbone.

“It’s okay, Daniel. It just seems you wanted to go for a midnight stroll, but forgot to put on shoes.”

Daniel drops his face to his hands and sighs heavily.

“It’s getting worse, Alexander. It can’t continue like this. It will affect my work more than if I don’t sleep, at this rate. Perhaps tonight I shall go without the drugs.”

Alexander looks disapproving.

“You know how that will end, Daniel; it is not worth it. I will remain here instead and watch over you to make sure you stay in this room.”

“I cannot ask you to – to _babysit_ , Alexander” he spits, shame coiling low in his stomach. “Perhaps it would be more proactive to just bind my wrists to the bed each night?”

The comment seems to slide over Alexander and only the corner of his mouth quirks up to let Daniel know that he actually heard it.

“Being tied up is never good for blood flow; you wouldn’t be able to use your hands in the mornings if you were.”

“Just lock the door so I can’t escape,” Daniel says, trying to think of _anything_ to soothe the dull ache of humiliation.

“There is a latch on the inside, so even if I locked it, you would still be able to leave whenever you wanted.” Alexander squeezes Daniel’s shoulder gently as though to comfort, but there’s nothing but dry heat and more embarrassment. “I shall stay for only one night, just to make sure it is nothing we can’t fix another way.”

“Just one night?”

“Is that not what I said?”

Daniel mumbles quietly, but Alexander pats his arm and steps back, lifting the almost-forgotten tray from the bedside and setting it on Daniel’s lap.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, eyes focussed on his cup of tea.

“I will return once you are done to clear the mess away.”

The door clicks shut behind Alexander’s back and it fills Daniel with dread. It seems there’s nothing he can do to change Alexander’s mind.

*

Daniel thinks it might not be as bad as he first thought when Alexander settles at the desk with a large volume on herbal remedies, his attention turned away from Daniel who had visions of Alexander sitting on a chair at his bedside and staring at him until he fell asleep. His feet still throb softly, most of the pain already fading, but there’s hardly any apprehension as he reaches over for his medication and swallows the double dose before burrowing down into the covers and shutting his eyes.

“Goodnight,” he whispers, the effects already curling around his body.

“Let us hope it is,” comes Alexander’s low reply before the laudanum knocks him out and sends him spiralling into his dreams.

*

When he blinks and peers around, finding himself in a room he’s never been in before, he wonders if somehow he’s managed to slip past Alexander’s watchful gaze, but when a hand curls over his shoulder and gently turns him around, it’s Alexander himself that steps forward.

“Alexander?” he questions, trying his best to pinpoint whereabouts in the castle they are. By the robe hanging on the back of the closet door and the personal effects scattered across the desk, he guesses they must be in Alexander’s own room. “Forgive me if I have trespassed, I believe the medication has once more got the best of me.”

Alexander never says a word, but his palm smoothes down over the sleeve of Daniel’s nightshirt, his skin warm through the thin material.

“I do not blame you,” he continues without thought, “I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for how I managed to leave even with you watching over. I only hope that I was not violent.”

Remaining silent, Alexander moves closer, forcing Daniel to take a step back, the backs of his knees abruptly meeting the soft edge of a mattress. He automatically sits as he loses his balance, a soft noise of surprise leaving him suddenly. It seems to apparently be what Alexander wants, as he crouches on one knee in front of Daniel, carefully picking up his bandaged right foot. Daniel blinks away his shock at the tender touch and forces himself to keep still, to not pull away.

“You needn’t worry,” he begins, trying to distract himself from the fact that Alexander’s fingers just seem to be dragging over his skin, massaging lightly without any sort of true medicinal purpose. “They no longer hurt. I’m sure the bandages can be removed now, but I can do it myself later.”

Finally, Alexander seems to respond to his words, as he carefully unfastens the pin keeping the bindings tight and slowly unwraps Daniel’s foot. He lifts Daniel’s leg, Daniel tugging futilely at the hem of his nightshirt as it rides up, almost exposing himself to the Baron; Alexander’s eyes briefly flicker towards the movement, his gaze dark and unreadable, but before Daniel can dwell on it, they shift to focus on his sole once more. A warm thumb rubs over his skin as though checking for pain or any lasting blisters and an involuntary shiver runs down his spine.

“You are cold?” Alexander asks, breaking the one-sided conversation at long last.

“No,” Daniel admits, shaking his head and swallowing down his embarrassment. “My foot is just sensitive.”

“Ah,” is Alexander’s only response.

He fully expects Alexander to let go of his leg and move onto the other bandage, yet, instead, he continues staring at his foot, pressing light touches over it as though entirely spellbound by the sight.

“Alexander?” he asks tentatively, trying to pull away from his grasp, but Alexander holds on tightly. Alexander finally meets his gaze, but instead of apologising, he dips his head and presses his lips to the gentle arch of Daniel’s foot. Daniel doesn’t move, in fear of accidentally kicking Alexander in the face, but he does let out a loud noise of shock, trying to imagine in which scenario the present events would ever be normal; no answer comes to mind.

He wants to say something, anything, to break the silence between them, but his tongue feels heavy and awkward in his mouth. Alexander drags his lips to the ball of his foot, breath soft and even against his skin, and his toes curl unexpectedly. Alexander notices the movement, his free hand coming up to gently unfurl them, his touch relaxing, albeit surprising. Daniel exhales, the noise loud in the quiet room, and Alexander never stops watching him, even as he slides his mouth over the top of his foot, pressing a kiss briefly to his ankle, before moving higher up Daniel’s leg. He twitches when Alexander’s lips tickle the skin on the inside of his knee and glances quickly at the hand Alexander raises.

Fingers wind into his hair and Daniel stops breathing as Alexander kneels up and grazes his shocked, open mouth with his own. Alexander pulls away, eyes dancing over Daniel’s face as though to gauge his reaction, but Daniel is entirely stunned. The Baron has never given any hint to his feelings before now and it all seems so sudden.

“You shouldn’t,” he murmurs, not quite meeting Alexander’s steady gaze. The fingers in his hair slide free, settling instead on the nape of his neck, rubbing soothingly against his skin.

“It is okay, Daniel. Is this not what you want?”

He flushes and wholly blames Alexander’s voice, the deep, rumbling tone that vibrates across his body and leaves him leaning forward unconsciously, because when Alexander shifts, moving forward once again to close the space between them, Daniel doesn’t try to stop him. His lips are warm against Daniel’s own as he kisses gently, seeming to take only what Daniel is willing to give. Before he can catch himself, he opens his mouth, letting Alexander deepen it, pressing them together harder until the faint stubble on Alexander’s face begins to rub Daniel’s skin raw. It burns and tingles and Daniel can’t breathe, but he’ll be okay as long as Alexander doesn’t stop, yet as he brings his hand up to cup Alexander’s jaw, something inside him jars unexpectedly and he finds himself slipping away.

He bolts upright in bed, sheets pooling in his lap as he tries to catch his breath, his lips thrumming and face prickling. He’s back in the safety of his room, where it’s warm and familiar. Yet as he brings his shaking fingers up to his mouth, he swears he can still taste Alexander there.

“Daniel?” comes Alexander’s voice and he startles, the noise too much, too soon. He curls onto his side, tugging the covers back over him, and smothering his heavy gasps with his pillow until his heart rate slows and a strange euphoria, possibly a side effect of the laudanum, numbs his trembling body. He tries his best not to think about the fact that when he moves his feet, he’s sure there are no longer bandages protecting his skin.

“Just a dream,” he explains, voice sounding raw and slightly broken even to his own ears, because that’s all it was: just a dream. He shuts his eyes and repeats it to himself: just a dream, just a dream, nothing more, nothing less.

*

He wakes early the next day, when the sun is just beginning to seep around the edges of the curtains. Alexander is gone, but the effects of his dream still linger. He slips his legs from under the covers and stares; his feet are neatly wrapped with soft bindings, no signs that they’ve ever been removed. He gingerly leaves the bed, the pain no longer noticeable unless he focuses too much on it, and begins to dress, hoping Alexander doesn’t have anything too demanding for them to do for the day.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t see Alexander again until that night when they sit down for supper, the anxiety inside him almost gone, even when he takes a seat across from the Baron.

“Did I try and leave the room last night?” he eventually brings himself to ask nearing the end of their repast, keeping his eyes focussed on the movements of his knife and fork as he cuts into a slice of meat.

Alexander glances up, dabbing gravy from the side of his mouth, which Daniel tries his hardest not to think about.

“You attempted to get up once, but I was able to convince you to return to sleep. You were surprisingly obliging.”

Daniel definitely doesn’t remember that.

“Did I say anything? I mean, was I acting normal?”

“As normal as to be expected from a drugged man. You said you were overheated and kicked the sheets off the bed, but you went back to sleep immediately after and didn’t complain when I pulled them back over you when you began shivering later in the night.”

He definitely doesn’t think about Alexander standing over him while he was sleeping. He _definitely_ doesn’t wonder if perhaps the Baron let his hands wander from their task, just for a moment.

He sets his cutlery down, unable to stomach any more food with his insides churning and anxieties building up once more, and Alexander looks vaguely concerned.

“Is something the matter? Do you remember something from last night?”

Daniel thinks briefly about lying, but knows Alexander only wants what’s best for him. He puts his pride aside for the moment and draws in a steadying breath.

“I remember a dream I had,” he begins, his gaze on the wine bottle between them. “I recall finding myself in your room, where you proceeded to take the bandages off my feet, but that is all.”

Alexander doesn’t need to know specifics, he reasons with himself, just that he remembers _something_ so that he might leave him to sleep alone for the next few nights.

“Ah, yes, you mentioned something about a dream around four this morning. You sounded rather flustered, actually. I was lead to believe it was a nightmare.”

“Something of the sort,” he replies, trying to keep the heat from his face.

“I hope it has not tainted your opinion of me, Daniel.”

Daniel finally meets his eyes, hoping his voice doesn’t waver.

“Of course not. It brought about a revelation about myself, is all. It is never an easy thing for one to go through.”

He smiles at his own attempt at a joke and relaxes when Alexander follows suit.

“You speak the truth. We all have hidden secrets, even ones veiled from our own minds. I trust it is nothing I should worry about.”

“No, I am sure I shall come to terms with it on my own in good time.”

Alexander reaches for his wineglass, taking a long sip of the merlot, before setting it back down. His mouth is wet and reddened, and Daniel blinks away, praying for salvation before he falls too far.

*

He doesn’t expect the tapping on his door just as he’s reaching for his medication.

“Enter,” he calls, the small glass phials in his hand.

Alexander steps into the room, shutting the door behind him as though he intends to stay.

“You promised you would only stay for one night.”

“Yes, but during that night, you never left the room and when you tried, I was able to stop you.”

“I cannot ask you to watch over me _every_ night, Alexander; it is not fair.”

“It will not be for long. I can feel that we are getting closer to our goal, Daniel, and you will be free to sleep easy once more.”

Daniel sighs, knowing he’s already lost the argument when Alexander takes a seat at his desk, just as he had done the night before. He quickly drinks the laudanum and sets the bottles back on the bedside with a hand that feels almost too heavy to lift. He collapses back into the pillows and doesn’t even manage to blow out his candle. Perhaps it is for the best that Alexander stays, he thinks to himself as he falls into a doze; at least the Baron will stop the castle from burning down around them.

*

The last thing Daniel wants is to have one of _those_ dreams, the ones that used to leave him sweating as a young man, hands working furtively and efficiently under the bed sheets until he would shut his eyes and bite his lip to keep from making too much noise. It has been a long while since he even had such thoughts, the stress of the ever approaching Shadow giving him plenty else to think of.

He finds himself stretched out bare across a coverless bed, the room already warm enough to keep him from shivering – at least not from cold, in any case. His arousal stands proud between his legs, curving up towards his stomach, gravity doing its best to pin it against his own heated skin. He cups a palm around it, the pressure just enough to send flickering pleasure up his spine, the muscles in his thighs jumping at the touch. He moans softly, the noise barely more than an exhale, and gently moves his hand, fingers only just grazing his skin. He looks down, watching a bead of pre-come drip from the tip; it stretches like the thin silk of a spider’s web before landing on his stomach.

He arches up into his own teasing touch, body humming with need, and lazily looks over as a floorboard near the bed creaks.

“Daniel,” comes a soft voice and Daniel blinks slowly up at Alexander, his bottom lip pinched tightly between his teeth to keep a rush of pleas from escaping.

Alexander sits on the edge of the mattress, his hand raising as if he wants to touch, but just can’t bring himself to ruin the sight before him.

Daniel has no idea why he doesn’t react; having Alexander watching him, even in a dream, is unnerving, but his body doesn’t seem to mind, his hips lifting, pushing himself into the tight ring of his fingers. Daniel flings his other arm around, hand catching a hold of Alexander’s own as though hoping it’ll ground him long enough to survive the mess he’s got himself in.

“Alexander,” he begs because he knows he’ll never be able to in any other situation. In his dream, he can ask Alexander to touch him and forget that the real Alexander is sitting across the room, oblivious to the state Daniel is in. “Please.”

He tugs on Alexander’s arm, pulling him forwards until he has nowhere to go but onto the bed and Alexander doesn’t argue or attempt to draw back, just leans over Daniel’s prone form and never once looks away. Daniel tries his best to rationalise the dream as his subconscious taking Alexander’s helpful, protective role and twisting it into something Daniel craves, something he can’t deny from himself, but as Alexander lifts his hand and trails his fingers through the mess already forming on his stomach, he can’t think of anything more than finally finding release.

“Such a youthful body,” Alexander whispers, dragging his knuckles across the underside of Daniel’s length. “So responsive.”

Daniel hums in pleasure, his arousal twitching as he moves, raising his hips for more contact.

Alexander’s fingers are warm when they curl around him, almost enough that Daniel can pretend that they’re real. He spreads his legs wider, sliding one around Alexander’s side to pin him in place, but Alexander doesn’t seem to mind, just watches him carefully, as though making sure he’s doing exactly what Daniel wants.

“More,” Daniel whines, pressing into Alexander’s palm, an impatient hand slipping around Alexander’s wrist to persuade him into a faster pace. Alexander follows Daniel’s instructions, stroking him hard and fast until there’s nothing else Daniel can focus on than the blur of his arm and the way Alexander whispers soft words of encouragement. “Please; I can’t – ”

Daniel throws his head back into the soft mattress below, body arching, trying to achieve an end to his torment, but Alexander’s grip is too tight, constricting his arousal, and holding his release at bay.

“Let me,” he begs, unable to utter anything more.

“Not until I allow you, Daniel,” Alexander murmurs and Daniel can’t break eye-contact as Alexander lowers his head, bending at the waist, letting his mouth graze Daniel’s hip before moving further down. It’s not even a kiss, just a gentle, barely-there slide of his lips that drives Daniel to the edge, where he hangs dangerously, waiting for Alexander to let him fall.

He can feel each and every breath Alexander takes, can feel a hint of wet warmth from his tongue, a promise of more that he knows he’ll never experience, not even in his dreams. He just wants Alexander’s permission, but it’s beyond his control, even as he tries to change the dream himself, tries to make Alexander take him between his lips, just as he wants. Instead, Alexander holds his knees apart and sucks a throbbing bruise high up on the inside of his leg, where Daniel knows no one will ever see; he wants to take the mark with him when he wakes, to prove that someone, anyone could want him.

“What must I do?” Daniel asks, hair sticking to his face in clammy sections, his voice breaking with his resolve. Alexander blinks slowly, his smile hidden by Daniel’s skin, but he knows it’s is there because he can feel it, and slowly begins to relax his grip around Daniel’s need.

“Let go,” he whispers and Daniel’s falling before he can even think to struggle.

Alexander turns his face, digging his teeth into the soft skin of Daniel’s thigh and it feels so real – the sharp pinch and sting – as Daniel bites his knuckles to keep from making any noise while he comes harder than he ever has.

He wakes up suddenly, half-tangled in bed sheets, his nightshirt sticking to his body, the material almost sheer from sweat. The room is light, morning already there to greet him, and Daniel scans the room for Alexander because the last thing he needs is to make a fool of himself in front of the Baron. There’s no one there; nothing but the noise of Daniel’s harsh breathing and his hammering heart as he clutches futilely at the duvet to ground him.

His body aches and his muscles gently tremble even as he lies still and tries to catch his breath. He remembers every last detail of his dream and as he lifts the corner of the blanket, he half expects to find his nightshirt soiled with his release. However, there’s nothing, just a faint hint of soap-scented skin, as though recently cleaned. He swallows and tries not to linger on the thought.

*

His body still twinges strangely at the end of the day and he’s genuinely glad when Alexander knocks lightly on his door to signal that his nightly bath has been drawn. He makes his way slowly to the washroom, his limbs heavy with the promise of warm water to soothe his muscles, and locks the door behind him as he breathes in humid steam.

The water’s the exact temperature he likes when he quickly sheds his clothes and dips one foot into the bath, his soles still tender, but not enough to deter him from a nightly soak. It’s just hot enough that he hisses as he carefully slides in, skin tingling as it heats up, and he shuts his eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment, one away from convicts locked deep below the castle and the Shadow that stalks him.

Alexander must have taken the liberty to add oils to the water as it smells faintly of ginger and the tea that’s usually served after dinner. It’s the little things that Daniel appreciates and this is one of those moments. He sighs happily, sliding back until he head rests comfortably on the edge of the deep tub.

With his eyes still shut, he blindly reaches for the soap and sponge, lathering it up enough to begin cleaning himself of the day’s sweat and grime. The further down he scrubs, the lighter the weight on his shoulders becomes, and by the time he reaches his knees, he wonders if he’ll even need laudanum to help him sleep.

He washes his feet carefully, the sponge soft on the soles, soothing the slight irritation, before he wipes the soap from the rest of his legs. It's when he reaches the top of his thigh, thumb catching on the clean, tight skin that he hisses in pain and tugs his hand away quickly. Shocked at the sensation, he drags himself out of the water and sits on the bath's cold porcelain lip, shifting his legs apart for a clear view. He'd have to be blind to miss it because right there on his inner thigh is a purple bruise about the same size as -- he cuts the thought off because he was going to say it's about the same size as Alexander's mouth, but that's just ridiculous. He runs a finger over the mark, noticing how raised and tender his skin is, moreso around the edges where it feels as though teeth could have possibly sunken in.

He doesn't know how else to explain it, the mark too far in for it to be from a buckle or fastening on his trousers, so unless he pinched himself whilst sleeping, he has no idea where it's come from. Yet it looks fresh and deliberate, as though whoever or whatever left it, meant for him to find it and think of them. It's a mark of possession, a mark that tells Daniel he belongs to another. 

When he pushes down on it, the pain is sharp and throbs through his muscle, curling deep within him. His softened cock twitches against his thigh and a thousand rushing thoughts of the night past hit him low in the stomach; thoughts of Alexander controlling him with his deep, unwavering voice; of Alexander nestled between his thighs making him come, making him shake and beg for mercy. He accidentally slips from where he's sitting, sliding straight back into the water, sending a tidal wave over the end of the bath and leaving Daniel struggling to get out to clear the mess up.

By the time he's done, he's used up all the towels and the water's long since gone cold. He pulls his nightgown on over his head and tries to ignore the cold feeling that curls around his bones. It's the cool air, he tells himself, certainly nothing more, but even as he makes his way down the hallway to his bedroom and slides under the warm covers, the shivering never abates.

*

Daniel’s never been one for plans. Looking back, he’s the kind of person who finds someone else to make sure his plans don’t end up skewed or completely destroyed; it’s the reason Daniel came to Alexander in the first place. It’s _precisely_ why he’s sure he shouldn’t test his theory, but he will, because that’s also the kind of person Daniel is: as long as there’s something under his feet, he’ll take his chances.

Tucked up in bed with a text in his lap that Alexander gave him early to browse through, he almost doesn’t hear the faint rapping of knuckles on his door.

“Come in,” he calls, drawing the sheets up to keep himself decent.

It’s Alexander who slips into the room, though Daniel’s not sure who else he expects, and he seems to be carrying his own book.

“ _Another_ night?” he asks, but Alexander remains unperturbed, taking a seat at the desk.

“Until I am sure you are safe.”

Daniel sighs quietly and marks his page before setting it on the nightstand and stretching across for his medication. He tips it back, feeling Alexander’s heavy gaze settle on him as he extinguishes his candle and settles down.

What Alexander doesn’t know, Daniel thinks, pushing his face into his pillow, is that the bottles of laudanum Alexander left for him earlier are tucked neatly under the corner of his bed, and that what he just swallowed was only water.

“Sleep well, Daniel,” Alexander says softly and Daniel feigns tiredness with a quiet, non-committal grunt.

He remains completely still, listening to the periodic rasp of a page being turned, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen to prove this theory right. Except that hour after hour passes according to the faint chiming of the clock down the hall, and there’s nothing at all out of the ordinary, but that’s when he begins to wonder if he need s to act as catalyst.

He rolls onto his side, letting out a quiet noise of agitation, hoping it’s enough, but it’s only when he tosses again that there’s a creaking of wood and a cool hand falls to his brow as though searching for fever. Daniel falls still, breath even and soft, until at last Alexander moves away, gently tugging the sheet higher up over Daniel’s shoulder as he goes.

He should have known better than to suspect the Baron. The man has bent over backwards to help and all Daniel can do is point fingers without thinking. Guilt sits heavily in his stomach and he knows not to take his experiment any further. He shifts onto his back, still feigning sleep, and relaxes into the mattress, hoping that he won’t be awake the _entire_ night.

Surprisingly, it’s when he’s balancing precariously on the edge of sleep that he hears it: the soft whisper of his name. At first, he blames the wind outside, the one that rattles the windows faintly and fills the room with white noise, but then it happens again, louder this time, and he realises it’s coming from across the way, precisely where Alexander sits.

“Daniel?” Alexander murmurs, his tone just cautious enough that Daniel knows Alexander’s testing his limits; he’s making sure Daniel doesn’t wake, but seeing how loud he can be.

“Daniel,” Alexander repeats, and this time he sounds closer, as though slowly moving across the room.

“You sleep so peacefully tonight,” he converses with himself and follows his words with a careful touch against Daniel’s cheek. Daniel almost forgets to keep his breathing even when it happens, the action shocking his heart into a thunderous beat that he only prays isn’t loud enough for Alexander to hear.

“It is a shame about the laudanum,” Alexander says and a thumb grazes over his lips, pressing warmth into the flesh; the skin is soft and dry, sliding easily down to the corner of Daniel’s mouth, where it pushes ever so gently. “It makes you so sluggish, but it is all I can allow myself. I cannot expect more.”

The sheets move, sliding down his body, and it takes all of Daniel’s will not the clutch at them for safety, realising he’s in way over his head, as a palm settles over his knee, rubbing gentle circles and slowly climbing higher, sliding under the hem of his nightshirt.

“It has been so long, Daniel; so long since I last kept company. You must forgive me.”

That’s about all the warning Daniel gets before there are fingers slipping between his legs, touching, stroking, _caressing_ him. Alexander gently pushes his clothing aside, movements steady and knowing as though he’s done it many nights before, and the cold air rapidly chilling his exposed skin is not the only thing sending an internalised shiver down his spine. A finger presses at the bruise on his thigh as Alexander pushes his legs apart and Daniel has to bite his tongue to keep from reacting to the tender spot.

It worsens when something hot grazes the area, leaving cooling wetness in its wake, and Daniel realises belatedly that it’s Alexander’s mouth returning to re-mark him. His teeth are surprisingly gentle, nibbling carefully on his skin, marking him with a slow ease full of confidence. It’s when Alexander sucks, deepening the bruise once more, that Daniel finds his control slipping. He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but want to slip a hand behind Alexander’s head and hold him in place, to encourage Alexander to continue, to press his mouth down harder.

His fingers twitch briefly at his side, but Alexander seems too preoccupied to notice as he doesn’t let up for a few minutes, Daniel’s skin throbbing when he eventually does. A soft tongue runs over the fresh blemish and then Alexander pulls away entirely, as though to admire his handiwork from a distance. He slides his finger once more over it and Daniel catches himself before he can press up into the touch.

“The Shadow cannot have you, Daniel,” Alexander murmurs, fingertips tracing the underside of his arousal as it twitches to life. “You are mine.”

He tries his best, he truly does, but there is only so much a man can take and it’s with a flush of shame that he lets out a soft gasp, a quiet noise of need, so telling he wants to curse himself into oblivion. Alexander freezes and it’s the tension around them that keeps Daniel pinned down, not Alexander’s hands.

“Daniel?”

He doesn’t have the voice to answer, his tongue feeling too large for his mouth.

“Daniel.”

The Baron’s voice is deeper this time, leaving no room for argument, and it’s with a deep breath that Daniel finally cracks his eyes open, meeting Alexander’s unwavering gaze.

“This is – ” there’s a pause as Alexander seems to take a moment to think, “ – different.”

He pulls his hands away from Daniel’s body, Daniel almost whimpering at the loss of touch, but as Alexander leans in closer, Daniel wants nothing more than to sink into the mattress and disappear forever.

“I can smell when you take it, you know,” he breathes warmly over Daniel’s face. “Laudanum has a distinct acrid scent, which I’m sure has not gone unnoticed by you.”

It’s true. Every time Daniel has unstoppered one of the bottles, he has winced at the sharp odour, but he never thought it would be that which would give him away tonight.

“I am lead to believe that this is more than just an act of rebellion. There is another reason you did not take your medication earlier.”

Daniel swallows thickly as his nods.

“I – I found the bruise. I had a dream t–that you put the mark there yourself, but when I realised the bruise was real, I wondered what else was.”

Alexander hums thoughtfully.

“And what have you found?"

“They weren’t dreams, were they, Alexander?”

“Does it frighten you?”

“No,” he replies softly. “You would not hurt me.”

Alexander blinks, a slow smile sliding onto his face.

“You are too trusting, Daniel. You must be careful.”

“You do not deny it then?”

“Would it make you feel better if I did?”

Daniel has no answer for that, eyes widening impossibly, lips parting in shock.

“What did you do to me?” he asks eventually, aiming for shocked outrage but landing nearer to breathless wonderment.

“Nothing more than what I was just doing. Why; does that disappoint you?”

Daniel’s face heats up in embarrassment, but it’s his arousal that gives him most away as it twitches feebly against his bared stomach. The movement doesn’t go unnoticed by Alexander, whose eyes lazily wander down his body, settling on the sight before him.

“I see,” he breathes, lips quirking and Daniel’s insides flip in anticipation. “There would be no objections from you if I were to carry on then? Remember, you can always shut your eyes and pretend to be asleep if it helps.”

Daniel pushes Alexander’s hand away as he attempts to touch him once more, sitting up on his elbows to better meet Alexander’s stare.

“You need not do this, Alexander.” Alexander arches a brow, but doesn’t try to touch Daniel further. “Earlier, you said you were in need of someone after so long without, but you didn’t have to drug me to find what you wanted. You have done a lot for me, Alexander, more than anyone could, or should, rightly ask of you. This is the least I can give you in return.”

“Then it is an _obligation_ on your behalf to allow me this? I would prefer you to be under the influence of laudanum if you believe so.”

“No!” Daniel replies more emphatically that perhaps need be. “No, of course not.” He takes a hold of Alexander’s wrist, shifting his hand to rest over his still prominent arousal. “Does it feel like obligation?”

Alexander’s fingers twitch briefly, but he makes no other move.

“This is truly your wish?”

“When I thought I was dreaming and allowed you to touch me, it was not obligation that gave me release. If I was truthfully awake the entire time then surely you heard what I said, what I begged of you.”

He lies back down, hands clutching at the mattress below, leaving himself completely exposed as he watches for Alexander’s reaction. Alexander remains motionless, only his eyes roving over Daniel’s face and body and for the first time Daniel sees lingering hesitation in Alexander’s gaze. Daniel doesn’t think twice as he slips his fingers under the hem of his rucked up nightshirt and tugs it over his head, throwing it off the edge of the bed. He feels his cock moving involuntarily under Alexander’s hand, the tension in his body too much for him to handle.

It seems to be the signal Alexander’s looking for because he stoops, leaning in close to Daniel’s face, his nose barely grazing the sharp edge of his cheekbone. Daniel doesn’t dare move, shutting his eyes against the feeling of Alexander watching him from so close. Each breath against his skin sends a tingle of rising need down his spine, building just below Alexander’s hand. He feels the heat of Alexander’s lips just above his jaw, sliding across, following the line down to the spot just under his ear and Daniel turns his face away, offering up his neck for the taking. Alexander’s mouth is soft and warm as it kisses its way across his throat, just barely marking him with careful nips of his teeth. Daniel can’t breathe, his entire body too focussed on Alexander, every muscle taut under the strain, tightly wound like the strings of a violin.

Alexander drags his lips under Daniel’s chin and Daniel can’t help but turn towards him, mouth falling open, accepting the way Alexander finally kisses him, slipping his free hand behind Daniel’s head and tilting it just perfectly. Daniel’s fingers curl into Alexander’s coat before he can stop them and he pulls him forward, forcing him to crawl onto the bed, sitting astride Daniel’s legs. He tries his best to unbutton and push away the clothing that keeps them separated, but his hands tremble and all he can concentrate on is the feeling of Alexander licking his way into his mouth.

Alexander squeezes his arousal softly and Daniel lifts into the touch, silently begging for more, but nothing comes.

“Shh,” Alexander murmurs in the space between their lips, but Daniel presses up, cutting the noise off, earning a nip from Alexander’s sharp teeth. Alexander gradually draws away, dropping kisses onto Daniel’s mouth as he goes, as though he can’t quite help himself. Slowly, he unfastens his coat, slipping it off and leaning back to drape it carefully over the foot of the bed. Daniel watches, enraptured by Alexander’s fingers as they work on the buttons of his shirt, baring smooth, pale skin inch-by-inch; Alexander never once breaks his gaze away from Daniel’s face. The shirt flutters to the floor, unheeded, and Daniel’s hands are already at the closures of Alexander’s trousers, tugging as though hoping they’ll open by force alone. Alexander’s halts him with his own steady grip, manoeuvring their fingers together until the material gives and Daniel’s thirty seconds away from slipping his palm inside, when Alexander pulls out of his reach, standing at the bedside in order to shove both his trousers and his undergarments to the floor.

Daniel’s mind doesn’t have words enough to describe the sight in front of him, so he lets out a meaningless noise instead as Alexander turns back to him, his body utterly unlike Daniel’s own. Alexander grasps his own arousal, fingertips grazing the tight, white curls at its base, reminding Daniel that the Baron is certainly no longer as youthful as he is; however, the strong curve of his erection says otherwise.

Daniel shifts further across the bed to allow Alexander to lie beside him, but quickly closes the unneeded space between them as he slides an arm around Alexander’s slim waist and pulls their bodies flush together. Alexander’s mouth falls back to his once more, his palm stroking firm and rhythmic up and down his back, fingers lingering on the dimples just above the curve of his buttocks every now and then. Daniel can’t help but rut forwards, his cock sliding against the hollow of Alexander’s hip, leaving wet trails in its wake, but Alexander only encourages him with his own steady thrusting.

Alexander hooks a leg over his thigh, pulling them impossibly closer, his weight pressing into Daniel, making his shoulders burn with the pressure, until he can’t do anything except roll onto his back, letting Alexander slide on top of him. If he were a betting man, he’d put money on the idea that it was Alexander’s plan all along. He lets out a groan straight into Alexander’s mouth as their arousals rub together, jostling for space in between the tight press of their stomachs.

It’s with a gentle encouraging press of Alexander’s fingertips that Daniel parts his legs, placing his feet flat upon the mattress and letting his knees fall open. Alexander shifts down before pressing back up and the head of his erection catches behind Daniel’s sac, forcing a long hiss of pleasure from his mouth at the feeling. Alexander nudges forward again and Daniel worries for his sanity as his mind whites-out.

“Alexander,” he whimpers, clutching tightly to Alexander’s waist, and gets a quiet laugh in response.

“Still so responsive.”

Daniel rolls his hips up and lets out a noise of disappointment as Alexander lifts himself up, away from the touch, staring down at Daniel for a brief moment that seems to last an age. He leans down, kissing Daniel with a hunger that he thinks should shock him, but only add fuel to his want; when he draws away, Daniel’s mouth buzzes and throbs, feeling lingering phantom contact.

“Do not move,” Alexander orders, but Daniel doesn’t think he could disobey even if he wanted to. He nods and watches helplessly as Alexander slips from the bed and walks towards the door without looking back. It shuts quietly behind him and Daniel almost wonders if he’s about to wake up from a dream at last. However, eventually, Alexander returns, locking the door once more behind him, holding a small bottle of clear liquid in one hand.

Daniel watches him silently from the bed, tracking his movements with a steady gaze as he steps closer then sits on the edge of the mattress. Alexander passes him the container and Daniel swirls the substance around inside it, trying his best to work out what he’s holding. It isn’t until he uncorks it and passes the neck under his nose that he realises the truth.

“This is oil,” he says, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. Alexander nods and takes the bottle back, tipping some into the palm of his hand and slicking his long fingers. “What are you – ”

He doesn’t get to finish his question before Alexander sets the oil aside and his hand drifts between Daniel’s open legs, one fingertip circling his entrance. He clamps his knees closed around Alexander’s forearm, a blush rapidly heating up his cheeks.

“Th-this is illegal, Alexander,” Daniel says in a dizzying breath, unable to keep himself from pressing down into the strange feeling.

“This will stay behind these closed doors, Daniel. No one need ever know what we do in the privacy of this bedroom.” Alexander’s free hand cups the side of Daniel’s face, his thumb gently stroking his high cheekbone; he can’t help but lean into the touch. He truly does trust Alexander with his life, but he cannot surely want to do _that_ to him, surely he is disgusted by the mere thought. “There are textbooks filled with descriptions of this act, Daniel, if only you could read them. I’m sure you’d be pleading for me to carry on if you did.”

Daniel shuts his eyes as the fingertip breaches him, but is surprised that there’s no pain, just the smooth gliding of skin and his own uncertainty keeping him clenched tightly around the intrusion. He lets out a breath he never knew he was holding and eventually parts his knees again, allowing Alexander to continue, knowing he should at least _try_ the new experience.

Alexander makes quiet encouraging noises as he moves his hand, relaxing Daniel from the inside out. He crooks his finger, rubbing against a part of Daniel that makes him squirm and push down for more, but Alexander seems to already know, slipping in another long finger and stretching Daniel out further.

Daniel gasps at the sensation, having not expected to feel so much pleasure from such a sinful act, but Alexander leans forward, swallowing the sound down at he slides their lips together. Daniel welcomes the distraction, needing something, anything, to take his mind off the intensity of it all, latching onto his mouth, licking his way in to find Alexander’s own tongue. Alexander doesn’t try to stop him, just keeps pressing his fingers in deeper with every thrust until Daniel’s sure he doesn’t have a tense muscle in him. The third finger slips in with a burning stretch that fizzles quickly into pleasure, winding its way up his spine even as he arches to ease the ache of want.

Daniel feels the warmth of wetness dripping from his cock onto his stomach, the slide of Alexander’s fingers only making it worse as he twitches, the head so flushed it looks as though it should hurt him. Alexander tugs Daniel’s bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls away, his gaze shifting to watch his own hand working between Daniel’s thighs, where Daniel knows he’s wet and open, just waiting for Alexander to make the next move.

“How does it feel, Daniel?” Alexander asks and Daniel can’t catch his breath long enough to answer. He lets out a low whine, hoping the Baron will understand, and he seems to, as the corner of his mouth quirks upward and he lets out a sigh that sounds rather like a laugh. “I see.”

Daniel bears down around the fingers inside him, hoping to hurry Alexander along because he won’t be able to hold out much longer, but Alexander just pushes another into him, making him feel too full to think. He no longer cares for his appearance as he shuts his eyes and clings to the sheets, spreading his legs wider as though hoping it will ease his torment. Alexander slows the movement of his hand until it becomes just a slow drag and push, not enough to let Daniel find release, but enough that he cannot ignore the feeling.

“I think you are ready, Daniel,” he murmurs and Daniel doesn’t bother to correct him; he’s been ready for a long time now.

He blinks at the loss of Alexander’s fingers inside him, trying his best to hold back the sigh of disappointment, but fails miserably. Alexander glances at him, knowing, before reaching across for the bottle of oil again. This time, he slicks his own arousal, stroking himself gently to bring himself back to full hardness, while Daniel watches, barely able to move. Alexander sets the container back out of the way, wiping his oily hands on the covers without seeming to care as he slips back between Daniel’s legs.

Alexander trails his fingertips up the insides of Daniel’s pale thighs almost reverently, as though he cannot believe he is truly able to do so, before Daniel grows impatient and hooks a leg around Alexander’s waist, pulling him forward. Alexander’s laugh is soft, but unmistakeable, even as he mouths his way up Daniels’ throat, murmuring gently about patience, as though expecting Daniel to have some left after everything he’s been through.

Luckily for Daniel, he doesn’t have to wait any longer as Alexander takes a hold of himself and gently presses the tip against Daniel’s entrance. Daniel exhales as the head stretches him, almost to a point of pain, before it slips inside and the rest of Alexander follows easily. Daniel lets out a noise at the strange sensation, but Alexander moves before he can dwell on it, short, shallow thrusts that let Daniel relax around the new width. He winds his arms around Alexander’s shoulders, clinging tightly as he breathes unevenly and pushes back into every slow move of Alexander’s hips, hoping to encourage him to go faster. Alexander doesn’t oblige immediately, just stares down at him, the ends of his hair tickling the sides of Daniel’s face.

“Please, Alexander,” he implores, voice wavering slightly. “I can handle more, if you’d just – ”

Alexander cuts him off with a quick jolt of his hips, forcing Daniel’s breath out in one long whoosh at the feeling of him sliding in so deeply. He digs his fingernail into Alexander’s skin and groans quietly as Alexander once more resumes his slow, torturous pace. It seems there’s nothing he can do to hurry Alexander, so he instead reaches between their bodies, touching his own cock softly with the tips of his fingers. Before he knows it, Alexander has both of his wrists held in a tight grasp, pinning them above Daniel’s head, the backs of his hands pressing into the soft pillows below.

Alexander’s other hand slides underneath Daniel, palm pressing warmly into the small of his back as he lifts, raising Daniel’s hips ever so slightly, but just enough that with every thrust after, the head of Alexander’s cock rubs tantalisingly over the part of him that makes him whine low in the back of his throat.

“Alexander,” he moans. “I can’t. I can’t – ”

He doesn’t get time to finish the thought as Alexander pulls the entire way out of Daniel, nudging the tip of his cock back against his entrance before he slams back in, making Daniel writhe against the feeling.

“Yes!” he gasps, rolling his hips up as much as he can under Alexander’s weight. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Alexander continues the rough pace, thrusting into Daniel with abandon, while Daniel can only curl his legs higher around Alexander’s back and cry out in pleasure. His fingers tingle with Alexander’s weight pressing against his wrists, cutting off circulation, but he can’t bring himself to care because the feeling of Alexander sliding in and out of him completely overrides his senses. He moans weakly, unable to speak properly, but it seems to get his point across as Alexander doesn’t relent, just keeps thrusting until Daniel’s sure he can’t take any more. He’s on the brink of release, his eyes slipping shut and mouth falling open as he breathes out a quiet cry of pleasure, when Alexander’s hand curls around the base of his cock, squeezing just hard enough to keep him from spilling.

“No! Alexander, please!” he begs, trying to rock upwards and loosen Alexander’s grip, but it never falters and all too soon the feeling of ultimate bliss slips from his grasp, leaving him breathing hard, tears of frustration prickling his eyes. Alexander lets go of his arousal, pushing the hair out of Daniel’s face, his cool hand soothing against Daniel’s heated skin. The protest on his tongue dies away as Alexander hushes him softly, still moving his hips gently, but not as hard as previously.

“Not yet, Daniel, I know you can last a little longer.”

Alexander releases his arms from above his head and Daniel locks his knees around his waist and pushes to one side. Alexander doesn’t seem to expect it, which Daniel thinks must be the only reason he allows them to roll over, Daniel sitting atop Alexander’s waist, cock still buried deep inside him. The noise Alexander lets out is a mix of surprise and pure ecstasy, his hands automatically finding Daniel’s waist, holding tightly with a grip that bruises as Daniel pushes down. Alexander gasps at the movement and for a second Daniel worries that he’s hurt him.

“Is this – ” He means to say _okay_ , but nothing comes out as Alexander tilts his hips up, pressing into him in all the right places.

“You are doing perfectly well,” Alexander encourages, stroking Daniel’s sides before lifting him just enough for him to slide back down an inch or so. Daniel lets his head tip forward as he groans, pressing his hand flat upon Alexander’s chest as he raises himself to feel more. Alexander’s fingers remain curled around Daniel’s hips, but he doesn’t lift him again, just lets Daniel take control.

Daniel leans down to kiss Alexander briefly, flicking his tongue against his lips before pulling away and raising himself up further, until only the head of Alexander’s cock remains inside him. Alexander’s mouth curves into amusement, as though daring Daniel to continue. Daniel doesn’t think twice before rocking down, listening to the noise Alexander hisses out as encouragement. He repeats the action, rising and falling in Alexander’s lap, the burn in his knees only pushing Daniel to give more.

He can feel the pleasure rising once more with every shift of his hips and Alexander’s hands slide around to cup his buttocks, gently holding the cheeks apart, letting nothing hinder each thrust of his cock into Daniel’s body. Daniel can’t help but moan, pressing down and back into the feeling, his own arousal jolting against his stomach. He tries to keep his breathing even, but with Alexander’s fingers brushing where they’re joined, it seems as though his throat is closing in on itself. His arms give out and he falls to Alexander’s chest, fruitlessly attempting to continue moving his hips, but Alexander seems to already know that he cannot go on.

In an instant, Daniel finds himself on his back once more, Alexander settling above and taking over with long, powerful thrusts into him. Shame burns on his face and he can’t help but lift his arm and hide his eyes in the crook of his elbow. Everything just feels so good and he knows he’s back on the brink of release. He murmurs Alexander’s name, repeating it like a mantra as the pleasure pools low in his stomach and builds quickly.

“No, Daniel,” Alexander says and Daniel worries that he’s going to stop him from finding release again, but instead he tugs Daniel’s arm away from his face and pins it to the mattress below. “Look at me.”

The order hits him in the gut like a well-timed punch and Daniel meets Alexander’s heavy gaze, sobbing as pleasure rocks through him, leaving him wrecked and spilling over his own stomach. Alexander’s free hand is gentle upon him, touching his sensitive skin and stroking him through his release until he has to push it away, too tender to take any more. His chest heaves as he gasps for breath, Alexander’s fingers pressing points of heat into his skin where they touch.

Each thrust of Alexander’s hips makes him ache, his body reflexively tightening around him, and even though he feels entirely boneless, he moves his legs in time, tugging Alexander closer and harder and faster. Alexander’s head drops to his shoulder his mouth wet against his skin as he licks and sucks a bruise on the curve of his neck. Daniel threads his fingers into Alexander’s hair, holding him in place, even as Alexander’s movements lose rhythm and he digs his teeth into Daniel’s throat, muffling the noise he lets out as he slams in one last time, pressing in as far as he can. His body twitches in spasms and Daniel rubs his scalp, encouraging him through his release, and he eventually lets go of Daniel’s neck, soothing the throbbing skin with flicks of his tongue.

Daniel finally unwinds his legs from around Alexander’s hips, dropping them to the mattress as though they’re lead weights. Alexander doesn’t move for a long while, though Daniel knows he’s still awake as his hand smoothes up and down his thigh, rubbing and relaxing his tense muscles. He can’t help the whimper that escapes when Alexander slides out of him, his body feeling strangely empty, but Alexander presses his mouth to the edge of Daniel’s jaw and exhales through his nose, letting him feel the warmth against his face. Carefully, he presses his fingers to the curve of Alexander’s skull and tilts his head so their lips brush softly together, feeling exhausted and in need of a long sleep as they kiss slowly. His eyes slip shut and he sighs as Alexander finally pulls back, his fingertips gentle against Daniel’s cheek.

Before he can think to stop him, Alexander lifts himself away from Daniel’s body, the cool air of the room quickly settling around him, but then a sheet falls over him and he curls into it without a second thought. The mattress shifts as Alexander moves and he’s almost sure he hears the low creak of the door opening, but he slides into a light doze, finding no strength to sit up and check. It seems like only a few seconds later when the cold once more seeps in and something wet drags across his stomach and chest. He blinks sleepily in the low light, finding Alexander leaning over him, cleaning his skin with a damp cloth. He sighs in contentment and doesn’t even try to fight it when Alexander gently encourages to roll onto his front, wiping down the backs of his thighs with slow, soft movements.

He relaxes into the mattress, letting Alexander spread his legs further apart to clean the more intimate areas of him. He jolts and groans in tired surprise as two fingers slip inside him, but Alexander’s other hand rests on the small of his back, rubbing softly. Surely Alexander cannot expect more from him already.

“Don’t move, Daniel; I’m just cleaning you.”

He sighs with relief, his body still too sensitive to appreciate the touch, and tries not to tense around the fingers. They drag slowly back out and there’s a sudden feeling of warmth spilling from him, trailing down his inner thigh. It isn’t until Alexander wipes it away with the damp cloth that he realises it’s Alexander’s release finally dripping free. His cock twitches feebly underneath him, but he knows it’s too soon for it to do anything more, however much he might want it. He reaches to the side blindly until he can curl his fingers into the long strands of Alexander’s hair and tug him down. He turns his face, still not opening his eyes, and kisses him soundly, Alexander stroking the back of his head as he deepens it himself.

“You must rest,” Alexander says eventually as he slides his mouth free. Daniel sighs quietly in disappointment, but doesn’t complain as Alexander tugs the covers back over his naked body and smoothes them down around him. He feels one last caress upon the top of his head before the light flickers out and Alexander’s soft footsteps fall away, the click of the shutting door sounding far too much like the last full stop of a sentence.

*

When he wakes, he is alone, the room empty and cold, but he feels better rested that he can ever remember being over the past few months. He stretches under the covers, his naked body aching pleasantly, reminding him of the night before. The heat that washes over his face is anything but shame as flashes of feelings and sensations coil down his spine, the memory of Alexander doing things to him he had never dreamed of sitting heavily in his mind.

He rubs his face with shaking hands and gathers enough nerve to leave the comfort of his bed, dressing slowly to savour the soreness of his muscles. The walk down to the dining room seems to take an age, but Alexander is already there waiting, sipping at a cup of tea as he flips idly through the morning’s newspaper. There’s a cup and saucer at Daniel’s usual place, the liquid inside steaming gently as though having just been poured.

Alexander glances up as Daniel slips through the doorway and takes a seat carefully at the table. Daniel can only meet his gaze for a few brief moments before embarrassment gets the better of him and he stares into his tea as he drinks it quietly. Alexander sets the paper aside and takes a pastry from a large platter between them, spreading thin layers of butter and jam on it, before leaning over the table and placing it in front of Daniel.

“Eat,” he says, giving Daniel no choice but to obey. “You’ll need your strength.”

Daniel nibbles tentatively at his food, managing to somehow smear jam across the corner of his mouth, just beyond the reach of his tongue. He flushes and looks around for a serviette, but before he can find one, Alexander reaches across and wipes the mess away with his thumb. Daniel watches, entirely speechless, as Alexander sucks it off, acting as though it is the most natural thing for him to do.

“You slept well, I gather?” he asks after taking a mouthful of his tea and watching Daniel carefully. Daniel swallows thickly to clear his throat before he can answer, though he’s sure the vermillion stain across his cheeks says enough.

“Better than I ever have after taking laudanum.”

“Good,” he drawls as though he knows each and every thought in Daniel’s mind. “This is the most important day of our research, Daniel.”

His fingers forming a steeple as he leans back in his chair, regarding Daniel carefully.

“Today, I shall show you the inner sanctum.”

FIN


End file.
